Blonde Angel
by atricesparrow
Summary: Meg Giry is too curious for her own good, and decides to explore the secret passageway behind Christine's mirror. Will the Phantom teach her to sing better too? Please review! Rated M just in case. Pairing: Erik/Meg
1. Part 1

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 1_

Meg Giry was too curious sometimes. There had already been that one time, where she ventured behind the mirror and down that disgusting corridor, before her mother had caught her and taken her back to the dormitory. Christine had still been missing though, and Meg wanted to know what was going on. The Phantom of the Opera did exist, and apparently he was Christine's teacher. But he could see her from behind that mirror, and Meg thought it was a little bit creepy – and perhaps also a little bit intriguing.

But how to get to the bottom of this mystery? And though she adored Christine, who was her best friend and almost like a sister, Meg wanted to find out more about this supposed great teacher. It was obvious that Christine did improve, and that she did have a beautiful voice… but what about Meg? Wasn't she good at singing too, or dancing, or something else? Did she not deserve a great teacher?

So one day, when her mother was busy with Christine and the fitting of a new costume some other place at the opera, Meg ventured into Christine's room too, and behind the mirror. She made sure to close it too, so no one would know. She'd put on pieces of cloth around her shoes, so they would not be ruined from the walk down the corridor. When she came to the end of it, there were stairs, many stairs. It took a long while, and Meg had to take a torch from the wall. She knew she was deep beneath the opera house now, and wondered if this was where Christine went too? Meg had no idea how long it took, but it had to be late in the day when she finally reached a lake deep down. She stood a bit still by that lake, staring at a boat there in the water. A boat? Meg crouched down by the edge of the water, and reached out to touch the boat…

"Leave it!" A demanding voice spoke behind her, and Meg gasped and rose to her feet, turning around at the same time. She stared at a man… a tall man, wearing very expensive and fine clothes and a mask on one half of his face. Her heart was beating so fast, was this him, was this the Phantom of the Opera? "You should return to your bed." The man said, and Meg paid attention to his voice, deep, beautiful, demanding still.

"I'm sorry." Meg said with a small voice, still looking at the man and apparently not moving out of the way. It had taken so long to get here. And all he wanted was for her to return. "I was just so curious."

"Sometimes curiosity kills. Your mother would not want you dead. She would not want you to be here." The Phantom said to Meg, who tilted her head just slightly in that curious yet innocent way. Her mother?

"You… you know my mother? Madame Giry?" She asked, and the man nodded and stepped closer to her. And it was like she felt he filled up the entire bank, his presence was so overwhelming. Meg cast her eyes down shyly, while he gently pushed her to the side and jumped down into the boat.

"I know everything that goes on here, Meg Giry. It is my opera house after all, isn't it?" The Phantom said to her, turning to her as he stood in the boat, "You found your way down here, and you can find your way up again. Don't come back. Forget you met me." And that was that. The Phantom of the Opera sailed away, though Meg did not move until he was out of sight. She moved a hand up above her heart; it was still beating so fast. She met him; she met the Phantom of the Opera. He was real! And he demanded that she found her way back again and forgot she met him. Though how could she forget? It was like she could still feel his presence. And the sound of his voice, she knew that sound didn't she? She'd heard him sing to Christine sometimes. Still, why Christine, why not Meg Giry, if he knew everything that went on? Meg sighed and turned around, and began the long journey back up to the opera house.


	2. Part 2

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 2_

"Meg, you've been so quiet lately. Are you alright?" Christine asked Meg one day. They sat on the roof in the sunshine, watching Paris and eating some fruit that Christine had stolen from their manager's office.

"I'm fine, Christine." Meg told her friend, but she was thoughtful too, that much was obvious. "I've just been thinking… did you ever meet that teacher of yours? Did you ever meet your Angel of Music?" She asked Christine, who turned away and looked across the city again. She sighed and took a bite out of her apple.

"He's an angel Meg, you can't meet angels. You just hear them." Christine said, but she wasn't looking at Meg. They had known each other since Christine came to the opera house when she was 7, and Meg knew her friend by now. She knew that when Christine avoided your gaze, there was something she was hiding. Something she didn't want you to know.

"Please Christine, you can tell me… we're best friends, remember?" Meg said and put her hand on Christine's shoulder. Meg looked at her friend curiously, why wouldn't she tell Meg? When Meg knew that the Phantom and the Angel of Music was most likely the same person.

"But I didn't meet him, Meg… stop asking about it, please?" Christine said, and she almost seemed sad now. And Meg would stop asking, but she knew Christine didn't tell the truth. She'd found the door in the mirror, the night Christine disappeared. And she knew the way behind the mirror led to a lake, and that by that lake there had been a man. He had pushed her out of the way to reach his boat; Meg knew he was very real. But maybe Christine didn't understand he was real? His voice had been so beautiful. Meg bet that it could be hypnotic. They didn't speak more on the subject that day.

Meg didn't give up so easily though. Why didn't Christine want to talk about the Angel of Music? At the same time, Meg found herself unable to forget she had met the Phantom of the Opera. And one evening she was on her way to the dormitory again, alone after just having to check her costume for tomorrow, she rounded a corner. Apparently, so did the Phantom at the same time, and she walked straight into his chest. Gasped as she stumbled back, looking up at him. There it was again, that powerful presence and she felt so small and humble near him. "Don't wander alone at night." The Phantom told her shortly, and then with a swish of his cape – which made Meg look down and close her eyes by the sudden gush of wind – he was gone from her sight. She turned on the spot, but didn't see which way he went. He was really quite something. Meg wanted to meet him again, she couldn't help it. Slowly he was becoming an obsession to her, and each time something strange happened on stage, Meg could not help but being the one to state that that was the Phantom of the Opera. No one blamed her though, he was mysterious and all the other ballet girls were interested too.

She found herself walking down the stairs and the corridors again, found herself by the edge of the lake again. The boat wasn't there. Meg wasn't quite sure what to do. Where was the boat then? She had been standing there awhile, and was just about to turn around and walk back, when she heard the quiet sound of something in the water. She looked, and there he came sailing in his boat, the Phantom of the Opera. She waited on the bank until he reached it, and stepped back so he could leave his boat too. He looked her up and down.

"I told you to forget about me." The Phantom told her, and Meg nodded, intimidated by his presence and his demanding words.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, but I was unable to do that. Can't I ask you just one question?" Meg asked and dared to look up at him. She didn't dare to meet his eyes though. She looked at the mask, so finely sculptured, it fit his face perfectly. She wondered why he had the mask on though, but there had to be a good reason and she'd not dare ask about that. He was quiet, seemed thoughtful.

"One question, then." The Phantom said to her, and Meg let out a sigh, not realizing until now that she forgot to breathe while waiting for him to answer her.

"Why do you teach only Christine to sing? Why not… others of us?" Meg asked, and he shook his head, stepped closer to her. Looked to meet her eyes, but she avoided his.

"That wasn't just one question, Meg Giry that was two." He pointed out to her, "I will answer one. I do not teach the rest of you, because you are not as unique as she. You do not have her qualities." He told her, very frankly, and Meg felt almost sad. Not unique. Did not have her qualities.

"But surely we could have other qualities." She said then, still looking down, and he was quiet for a moment more, seeming to think about what she said.

"And what would such qualities be? You sing well, but I do not think your voice could improve. You dance well; you do not need more teaching. You're a good friend to Christine, you can't teach people how to be friends. Or were there other qualities?" He asked her, and she thought she heard a tiny smile in his voice at least. There was no smile upon his face; he seemed to be a very serious man.

"I think you have something on your mind, but I can't read yours, Monsieur. Please tell me what other qualities you think about." Meg asked of him, and it was almost as if she could feel it in the air, that he was suddenly displeased. She inhaled a deep breath.

"I think of none others. Return to your place at the opera, Meg Giry. Do as I tell you. Do not seek me out again!" And without another word he was back in his boat and on his way away. Meg felt sad as if she'd just been scolded, as if it was a very bad thing to make the Phantom angry like that. She hurried back up to her dormitory, sad that he'd scolded her and perhaps a little frightened too. Remembering how he said to her the first time she found the lake, that curiosity could kill you. But he wouldn't do that, would he? Meg tried hard to forget about him, and tried even harder to convince herself that going back to the lake was a very bad idea. Though of course, in a few weeks time, she'd be unable to resist the temptation. She was too curious for her own good.


	3. Part 3

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 3_

Meg found herself down there again, as she had done two times before. Why was she so drawn to him? Was this how Christine felt too, when she heard his voice? Meg was also still certain that Christine had met him, that night she disappeared, that had to be because she went to him. Not that she ever talked about it. And she kept denying it too, to Meg. They were best friends but Christine was keeping a secret. Then again, so was Meg. She had not told Christine that she met the Phantom.

A few weeks had gone by since last time. She stood there, in her pretty white tutu outfit that she almost always wore, because she just liked it like that. It was cold to wear down here though. The boat was there, in the water, so the Phantom had to be up at the opera house somewhere. Meg knew he wandered around, after she ran into him one time. He was there, and he sang songs to Christine who thought he sang them in her head. Meg still wished he'd teach her some too, he was indeed a great teacher for she knew that Christine only became better and better, after she'd been visited by her Angel of Music. Meg stood thinking about it all, and this time she almost felt him before she saw him. He was very good at being silent though, it's not like she ever heard him come.

"I told you to not seek me out again." Said the Phantom to Meg, who then felt shy and like he was scolding her again. But she looked at him. His eyes were so hypnotic.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm too curious. I just want to learn about you. Why do you stay down here?" She asked him then, though was that the real excuse? It was all she could come up with right now, and the Phantom stood still a bit.

"Come." He said without replying to her question. Meg almost thought she heard wrong. But he helped her into the boat and then stepped after her into it. She didn't dare speak what if she upset him and he sent her right back? Meg wanted to get to the bottom of this. So she stayed put in the boat, she was silent as he sailed them through corridors of water until they reached a particular cave. He sailed to the bank inside. There was an organ in here, and drawings and paintings, and so many other things. Notes. Meg wanted to see it all. He stepped out of the boat and helped her up too, then. Meg stood still a moment, just looking around.

"Is this where you live?" She asked him, and the Phantom nodded and moved up to the organ where he sat down.

"You must never tell a living soul about this place. If you do, I will have to kill you. Come." He wasn't one you should discuss such things with; she trusted that he'd keep his word. He had killed before, she knew that. So Meg just did as told and stepped up to stand by the organ with him. "Now I need to hear you sing." He told her, and she understood. He'd teach her to sing better. The Phantom began to play, and Meg knew the song from one of the operas so she began singing. It was hard work; he kept stopping, corrected her, and told her what to do differently. She had no idea for how long it took, but Meg understood it was very hard work to have the Phantom of the Opera as your teacher. But he was doing it and she wanted it done. After awhile he stopped playing though, and he sat there silently for awhile. Meg wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, since it wasn't just a moment he sat silently. As if he'd gone thinking, and he had forgotten she was there.

"Excuse me…" She whispered after she'd been standing there silently for a good while. The Phantom looked up at her.

"I can't teach you more." He told her, and though Meg didn't want to, she almost instantly got a hurt look on her face. Couldn't teach her more? Why not? She looked down, feeling sad. "I can't teach you more about your voice." The Phantom then added and he rose from his chair by the organ. Meg wasn't sure what to say or do. Was this just it then, was she supposed to just leave? He had tried, and then he didn't want to anymore. She looked after him as he had walked in direction of an archway that seemed to lead to another room. But then she thought about it. He just said he could not teach her more about her voice.

"Is there anything else you can teach me?" She asked, looking around, he was obviously an artist in so many ways, "You seem to be able to do a lot of things." Meg told him, and looked towards him again. He turned to face her once more from where he stood. With his hand he signaled that she should come over to him, and Meg did as told. She felt she couldn't do anything else, when she was with him. He was so powerful, wasn't he? Meg felt so small in front of him once more.

"I don't want to teach you things." He then said, and reached out to touch her blonde hair. Meg wasn't sure what that meant. He didn't want to teach her things? She looked down, but then she felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up. And then his other hand touched her bare skin just above the neckline of her bodice. Meg let out a small surprised sound; no man had ever touched her like that or there unless it was during a dance in a ballet or something. His large hand splayed out against her skin, touching her. His hand was so warm, and her skin right there so cold. She sighed, didn't dare to move. Didn't know what he wanted.

"I will take you back." The Phantom then said with a firm voice, while he removed his hands from her. Without touching her more, he guided her back to the boat to ship her back to the other shore. Once she was off the boat, he merely turned it and sailed away. He didn't do or say anything more, and Meg stood there staring after him again, bewildered about it all, until she pulled herself together to go back up to the opera house. Now she was only more confused about the Phantom of the Opera, than ever before. She'd seen his home, she'd tried to sing for him, he had played his beautiful music to her… he had touched her, too, but then he took her back. Meg wasn't sure what it all meant.


	4. Part 4

**Blonde Angel  
**_Part 4_

Weeks went by once more. They were rehearsing for a new play, and there was a lot to do. Meg barely had time to sit alone and think about what happened between her and the Phantom last time. Christine mentioned that her Angel of Music still came to visit her, but Meg still hadn't been visited by any Angel of Music, whom she assumed to be the same as the Phantom of the Opera. After all, Christine said he sang to her in her private dressing room. And Meg knew that the mirror was false, that you could see through it as a window from the other side. Should she tell Christine about that? She almost wanted to, but on the other hand, she still feared the Phantom might kill her if she exposed him somehow. Apparently he wanted Christine to think he was an angel and not for real.

"Meg, are you all right?" Christine asked her once more, one day while they walked off the stage together after another rehearsal. Meg looked at Christine with a cheerful smile.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, at this moment her mind was full of the music they just danced to and how she tried to remember each step and went over it in her head, wanting to make her mother proud with her dancing of course. Madame Giry almost spent more time with Christine now, than with Meg, who was her daughter. Honestly Meg sometimes felt a little left out.

"I don't know. I'm sorry; we don't talk so much anymore. I've been so busy lately." Christine said, and they went into her dressing room to change into their own other clothes. Meg looked at the door as Christine closed it.

"You've been kept busy by your Angel of Music, haven't you?" Meg asked her, perhaps a bit harsher that she meant for it to sound. But it was too late now, wasn't it? Christine looked at her with this half-hurt look on her face.

"It's not because I don't want to spend time with you Meg. But he's very strict." Christine explained to her friend, and Meg looked down, feeling sorry that she said it the way she said it.

"Don't you think… sometimes he's too strict?" She asked, and secretly glanced towards the mirror, then back again, "Shouldn't you be allowed more free time? It's important to have friends." Meg told her friend. Christine sighed but said nothing, began to undress herself. Meg watched her. They changed clothes together often, so it wasn't new. But now they talked about the Phantom, Meg was reminded of how he had touched her, and how she'd wondered if he had touched Christine too.

"I know, Meg." Christine finally said, "And you're a good friend too. We should do something together soon, shouldn't we?" She asked and gave Meg a smile, while reaching for her corset, undid the laces a bit so she could close it and then turned her back to Meg for her to tie it. And Meg did take a hold of the laces to do them.

"We really should. Perhaps outside… we could ask mother if she's got anything to spare, and maybe buy cheap lunch somewhere." Meg suggested to Christine, who nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. And with how well I'm doing with the singing, maybe she will give us some time off." Christine said with a smile in her voice, but then let out a gasp as Meg maybe pulled a bit too hard on the corset. She muttered 'sorry' under her breath and made sure to be a bit gentler with it.

"We'll ask her about it then." Meg said, and tied a knot and let go of Christine and the laces for the corset. They helped each other getting dressed in silence, before they went out to find Madame Giry and ask her about time off. Though Meg had a strange feeling that they were watched. Did he watch them when they changed clothes, too? When they were sometimes entirely naked? The thought made her blush and it's not like she could find out unless she went to see him. Which she shouldn't, he didn't want her to. Madame Giry arched a brow at their question, but then said that after training the next day, they could go out. The young girls hugged each other when they were left alone again, and then went to the dormitory to spend the rest of the day with the other ballet girls.

The next day's training went too slowly, but finally they got it done and were allowed to go out. Christine wore a very sweet pale brown dress, while Meg had found a light yellow one that seemed to match her hair and skin tone very well. They found a café where they got a croissant each, and sat down by a table outside. They got many looks though, and Meg could not help but wonder again, did he follow Christine outside the opera house? And at one point, Meg did think she looked to the side and saw someone hurry around the corner and heard the swishing of a cape… but Christine was talking and she could not go and check it out. Meg wondered if she was becoming paranoid, and then thought herself to be stupid and thought no more of it.

Or, she did not think about it not until later, when they came home and Christine wanted to pray. Meg left her to it, but when she was alone in the corridor on the way to the dormitory, she got that sting in her back again. "If you're watching, why don't you just let me know?" She asked out loud, but the silence was almost loud too. After a short pause and a shiver down her back, Meg hurried the rest of the way back to the dormitory she shared with the other ballet girls.


	5. Part 5

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 5_

Meg tried to tell herself to not go crazy. It had now been three weeks since she went with the Phantom to his lair, and she had not seen him since. He hadn't even talked to her, when he sailed her back to the shore, and she figured that he must be displeased with her. But Meg still knew that he was there, and she kept thinking that he was watching her. Maybe she really was becoming paranoid? But it's not like she could tell anyone that she met him. They would think her crazy too, wouldn't they? But maybe Meg was really going crazy. Maybe she never really met him; maybe it was just something she imagined. But his voice… his voice was real, she knew that. Perhaps he was really nothing but a Phantom, and Christine claiming he was the Angel of Music, that was the correct story?

It just couldn't be, he had touched her and if she closed her eyes, she could still feel his fingers on her skin. And she had heard him play his music to her, it was so beautiful. The Phantom was a very skilled man it seemed, in so many things. But she hadn't seen him, and they were busy with a play so Meg tried to occupy her thoughts with that. That's until that fateful night, where they'd perform Il Muto for the first time. She heard his voice, and soon there was chaos. Christine was to play the lead, and suddenly Joseph Buquet was dead. Naturally Meg was as surprised as everyone else, but she still also knew a little more than the others.

She couldn't find Christine in all the chaos after that, and her mother was busy trying to calm the other girls. Meg knew who did it though, and it frightened her. She had to find him, had to talk to him. Meg might be young, but she knew that killing people wasn't the right way to do things. Yet she did not dare to leave and run the long way down to the underground lake. Meg decided to search for Christine, and she'd almost reached the roof when Christine and Raoul came down from what seemed to be the roof. Meg heard a voice out there. Did they know he'd been there too? Meg had no idea what Christine and Raoul might be doing on the roof, but she knew the Phantom was there. She went outside and saw him as he was climbing down from one of the statues up here.

He hadn't heard her coming, and looked surprised when he turned and saw her. "They're starting the play again soon. You should return." The Phantom told her and moved his cape swishing as he walked by her. Meg turned around after him.

"I need to talk to you first." She said to him, and he stopped in his tracks. Didn't turn to face her though, "Why did he have to die?" Meg asked then, and felt her voice almost tremble, but she just had to know.

"He was too curious." The Phantom merely said his back to Meg still. She moved, walked over to him and rounded him so she could face him. He looked down at her.

"Would you really kill me too… if I were too curious?" Meg asked him sadly, she knew he had said it more than once, that he might kill her if she told anyone about him. And now that he had killed someone too curious and admitted that's why he did it… Meg had to know.

"I would have to." He said shortly, and made a move to walk to the door, but Meg moved too and blocked his way. She knew he could kill her now, she knew it would be so easily, but she could not go around fearing for her life, or that of others! "I wouldn't want to, but I would have to." He added.

"But why? Why is it people can't know about you? I've heard you sing, I've heard you play, and I have seen your work. Why are you hiding down there?" Meg knew she had asked it before, but he had not answered last time. He looked at her, and reached his gloved hand up to touch her face. Meg knew her chest was rising and falling fast, it was cold up here and she was slightly upset. And now he touched her again.

"Because I have to… and you're too pure to know the reason why." He explained to her, but it didn't make Meg less confused, "Now step aside, let me leave." The Phantom asked, and she looked up at him, saw his pleading eyes. He didn't like to talk about this. Meg was still confused, but she also felt sorry for him. Quietly she stepped aside and let him open the door and get inside. After a few moments she followed, but he had already disappeared. Though this time he had not told her to not seek him out again, had not told her to stay away. When things had calmed down a bit, Meg might find her way down to his darkness again. She had to know more.


	6. Part 6

I apologize that it took me awhile to finish this, but sometimes real life just catches up with me. However, here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 6_

Meg thought that Christine was becoming so distant. They had a great day a short while ago, when they went out to that café together, but ever since the incident during Il Muto, Christine hardly had time for Meg. She spent almost all the free time she could with Raoul, except if she sat in the chapel. And it had been awhile since she mentioned the Angel of Music at all. Meg was becoming slightly worried. Something had happened that night, on the roof, but no one had told her anything. Meg would simply have to find out on her own again, wouldn't she?

And so she found herself down there again, on the bank. The boat wasn't there, meaning he was at home in his lair. Meg sat down, hoping she could just sit here and wait until he appeared. She noticed though, that it was very dark. Usually there were torches lit, but this time, it was only the lamp she brought with her that lit up the darkness. And he didn't appear very quickly; eventually Meg fell asleep. When she woke, there was still no boat, and she had to go back upstairs so people wouldn't miss her too much. Something was definitely not right. Why hadn't he come, the Phantom? Meg went down there the day after that, and the day after again. It was still dark, it seemed like he hadn't left his lair for awhile. Then finally, on the 5th day that she'd sat down there waiting, she heard that silent movement of water again.

* * *

Eric had been busy ever since that fateful night of the Il Muto premiere. Christine was obviously in love with Raoul, and he could not stand it. She had promised herself to him, hadn't she? And yet she danced and kissed Raoul on the roof, and promised that she'd come with him once the opera of the night was over. He wondered if she noticed anything; that her Angel of Music did not answer her when she wished for it. He hadn't even been up there since that night; he had been in his lair, working on a new piece. A masterpiece in fact, they would never have seen anything like it – but the finale would be the best. He could barely wait.

When he worked on something, it was often hard for him to think about other things. Though on the 4th night he had fallen asleep, finally. And when he woke again, he noticed that he was hungry. There wasn't anything to find in the lair, at least not anything he felt like eating. So he'd have to make a trip to the surface again. Eric got dressed, put on his mask and a black cape with a hood, and then he sailed through the canals from his lair to the bank on the other side. There wasn't any light, he had not left his lair for days and the torches had burned out. The only light was the lamp he had on his boat – or was it? For when the bank came into sight, it wasn't entirely dark. There was a lamp over there, a light in the darkness.

"You didn't tell me to not seek you out again." Meg pointed out before he could say anything, but he did not smile or correct her. He merely made his way over to the bank, watching her with thoughtful eyes. Why had she come, why was she here? Why did she still wish to see him?

"You're a smart young woman, Meg Giry. And curious." He added, but she did not back away or anything this time. She stood her ground, and the Phantom stepped out of his boat. So tall, he was always so tall when they stood here, Meg thought to herself! So hypnotic, almost.

"I was merely worried, monsieur… I thought something wasn't right. I'm worried." Meg added again, and he arched the brow that was not covered by the mask.

"Worried? And what would you worry about… more disasters produced by me?" He asked, his voice almost cold, and Meg looked down for a moment, remembering their last conversation.

"Perhaps… or perhaps I see signs, things that aren't right, but no one tells me anything. I wish to know what's going on. Why is it so dark down here, why is this the first time in five days I see you or the boat here?" Meg could not help herself, she got carried away this time, and she almost felt embarrassed about it. Then she felt his hand under her chin again, and she looked up at him, hoping he wasn't mad.

"You came… each day in five days?" He asked, almost as if he couldn't understand what she was saying. There was disbelief in his voice, "You worried… about me?"

"How could I not sir?" Meg asked, looking up at his face this time as he still held her chin. "I've begun to know you." She continued, and he let go of her chin again. Then he swiftly moved past her, and Meg turned to look after him. "Where are you going?"

"I need provisions." He replied to her, but then he stopped walking. For a few moments he stood still, and then he turned to face her, "If you worry and feel you know me… perhaps you wish to help me? Then I would not need to go up there." The Phantom said, and Meg looked at him curiously.

"I'm not sure what you mean… but tell me what you need." She asked, her voice kind, yes, she had come to worry about him, because she knew him. Meg probably even cared for him, but she wasn't sure what he'd say to that.

"Bring me something to eat. Then I will take you to my lair again." He said, and moved over to the boat again, "Be careful." He added as he stepped into it, "I will return tomorrow, at the same time." And then he pushed the boat from the bank again. Meg stared after him. She wasn't sure what to say. He asked for her help, and he would take her to his lair again. It wasn't always she listened to her mother, or anyone else up at the opera house. But in this case she would do as told, after all… this time it was the Phantom of the Opera who told her what to do.


	7. Part 7

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 7_

Meg had done what the Phantom of the Opera had told her to do. She didn't know if he had any other name yet, but maybe he would tell her? Meg wished he would. Maybe if she was lucky… though she was so young and he was obviously at least 15 or 20 years older than her. Christine was her age though, so it shouldn't be that much different she thought. Though he did not tell Christine things either, did he? In fact she asked Christine the next day, if her Angel of Music had visited her lately, and Christine had said it wasn't any of Meg's business. And then she went to see Raoul again. Meg had an idea that she knew what that meant.

Tonight she was on her way deep down below the opera house again. With her she had a small basket, containing some apples, bread, butter and she had even stolen a bottle of wine from the managers while they were busy talking to her mother. And now she would go and see him, her Phantom. She smiled when she thought that, but then thought it over again. Really she thought no one knew him as she did, by now. No one else but her had been to his lair. She didn't know Christine had been there, after all. And now she stood on the bank with her lamp, waiting for him to appear again. This was the 6th day in a row she'd been down here. And it made her think of the day before – if the Phantom needed provisions, that might mean he had not eaten for days now. Good thing he had Meg then, right? She'd take care of him.

Finally the light of the boat came into her vision, and she tried to not beam too much when he came closer. He stopped the boat by the bank and held out a hand to her. He'd not spoken yet. Meg let him help her into the boat and then she sat down by his feet, and let him sail them both to his lair. Here he stepped out of the boat first and helped her once more.

"Here's your food." Meg told him and handed him the basket. He looked under the cloth and nodded, and then he actually smiled at her.

"Thank you." He replied and took the basket up to place it next to his organ. The place looked like half a mess. She even figured he might have tidied up a bit before she came, but it didn't look like much. And now she looked more closely at him, the way he talked and the look on his face… he looked tired, didn't he? Meg followed him up the organ where he'd sat down and looked at some notes. She looked at it curiously.

"What are you working on? You must be busy with it, if you forget to get food for yourself." She said to him, hoping that he might tell her what was going on. Because as she told him the other night, she did worry. The Phantom looked at her.

"It's going to be a surprise." The Phantom told her, and then he looked her over and looked at the notes again. "You could help me with it. I have a few things finished…" He got up from his stool and suddenly seemed very busy as he moved around, lifting other pieces of paper with notes and text on them. Then he suddenly stopped, "Can you read, Meg?"

"Yes." She said, looking at him moving around. "Do you really want me to help you with you're…" She looked at the notes by the organ, "Opera? You're writing an opera?" She looked at him again and he nodded though he now stood still and only looked on the paper in his hand. Then he walked over to her with it, and sat down again.

"I'll play the melody for you first, without you singing. And then I want to hear you sing it. I need to know if the notes match." The Phantom told her, and Meg nodded and looked the paper in her hand over. It was a song for the opera he was working on. She read it through a few times and then she nodded, she'd understood and knew the lyrics. He began playing. Meg had to focus to not get lost in his music and actually sing the piece. It seemed to start in the middle of a sentence, but perhaps it was meant to be like that?

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy… no dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_ It was a very short piece, and he looked at her afterwards, as if he was thinking.

"It sounds good, but you must reach a higher note. Try again." He asked her, and they tried it again. And again. And again. She thought that one more time, and she'd have to ask for some of that wine he brought, but the Phantom stopped and looked at her, "It's fine, I don't expect you to sing it better than that." He said to her, and Meg nodded and put the paper down. He really still didn't think she could sing it any better? He did tell her he could not teach her more, she did remember that. But she felt disappointed. "Tell me what is on your mind." He asked suddenly, waking her from her thoughts. Apparently her face had showed the disappointment too.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know what I can do to satisfy you more." She said to him and placed the paper on the organ. Meg wasn't looking at his face or eyes right now, but mostly at the floor. Her fine ballerina shoes. His fancy black polished boots.

"You wish to satisfy me? Why?" He asked, and she could feel his eyes on her. Meg bit her lip, feeling slightly nervous and uncomfortable now.

"Yes... I just... do." She finally replied, but her tone was quiet. The Phantom rose, and she looked after him as he walked down to the boat. He wasn't sure what to think about this, Meg helping him, Meg being worried about him. Meg wishing to satisfy him. Few things pleased him. Music did, and Christine's voice. Art, true art, pleased him. Beautiful things. Everything that he was not. He stopped by the boat and waved at her. Meg nodded, she understood. Time to go.

As always, the trip back to the bank was quiet. Meg had her own thoughts and he had his. She didn't like his silence, she could never figure out what went on in his mind. Maybe because half his face was always covered. It was hard to tell emotions from it, and she always felt so enchanted when she looked into his eyes. They reached the bank, and she stepped out. Meg turned after a few steps, thinking it was goodbye for now. But he'd stepped out of the boat too, and she looked up at him.

"I will ask two things of you, Meg." The Phantom told her, and she nodded, "In two days, I'd like it if you brought me more to eat." He explained, and Meg nodded, she'd do that. He nodded to, understanding that she understood. Meg inhaled a breath. What was the other thing? "The other thing… is much more personal." He stepped closer to her; put his fingers under her chin again. She was forced to look up at his eyes, but she did not dare to speak. "I wish for you to kiss me."


	8. Part 8

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 8_

Meg looked into his eyes, trying to wrap her mind around what he just said. His fingers were still under his chin, it's not like she dared to move or look away. But she had listened, and she was sure she heard right. The Phantom of the Opera wished that she'd kiss him. What a strange thing to ask for, she thought. Meg was young and did not have much experience there. She supposed it wasn't much to ask, it was just a kiss, but a kiss could also be something very personal and intimate. And he wished she'd do it. Meg knew by now, that the Phantom thought much about everything he did and said. He would not ask for this, if there wasn't a meaning to it.

"I will do it, then." She said. But oh he was so tall, she thought again. She reached a hand up to his neck, as she moved closer to him too. He helped, bending down to her, and then their lips met. It was a short kiss, but it was there. Meg could feel her heart beating fast while it happened, and she felt as if she blushed all over. But soon the kiss ended and she pulled back, taking a step back too.

"Thank you." The Phantom said, looking at her as if he could not quite understand what just happened. She gave him a small shy smile, but when she wanted to respond and say something, he turned away from her and back into his boat. He gave her a nod, and then he sailed away. As always, Meg did not begin the journey upwards before she could not see him anymore. And it felt like her lips were tingling all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric sailed back to his lair. He was quiet all the way. The sound of the water around the boat was quiet, and he had not let the gates down after they sailed out. He reached his own lair and landed the boat, stepped onto the shore there. And then he just stood there a little. Staring at a lit candle on a table, before he moved further in. Eric took off his cape, and his gloves, put them on a chair. He reached a hand up to touch his lips. It was as if he could still feel her lips on his. So that was what a kiss felt like. He walked over and sat down on the stool by the organ, and then his fingers touched his lips again.

Meg Giry had kissed him; she had done it willingly and sweetly. It gave him hope. He sighed and felt something wet on his cheek… a tear. Eric wiped it away and then turned to face the organ, placing his fingers on the keys again. Enough of that. He had to finish this, and hopefully it would be enough to convince Christine of his love, so that she would kiss him too. Meg Giry was sweet. But what he longed for was Christine.

* * *

Meg went straight to bed once she returned, it was late and it had been a very eventful evening – almost too eventful. She dreamt of singing for him, and then she dreamt of the kiss. When she woke the next morning to have a short meal and then go to practice and rehearse with the rest of the girls, her mother looked at her strangely. Then took her hand and led her a bit away from the other girls. Meg felt a bit uncertain suddenly – had her mother found out what she was doing? That she was sneaking away to see none other than the Phantom of the Opera?

"You came to bed very late last night Meg. The other girls told me." Madame Giry said and Meg looked down at her feet, nicely assembled there on the ground.

"It doesn't mean I'm tired though. I'm fine for rehearsals." Meg replied, hoping to get her mother to think of something else than her not being in bed at the right time. But Madame Giry gave her a strict look. Sometimes Meg wasn't sure if she liked that her mother was at the same time her teacher.

"You always are. But I would like to know where you sneak off to at night. This isn't the first time." Her mother then said and Meg felt worse and worse. She folded her fingers together, while she tried to come up with an answer. Luckily she didn't have to, for right at that moment there was a scream from where the rest of the girls were preparing to rehearse, and her mother had to go and see what it was. A piece of scenery had fallen from above and landed on a girl's ankle, it was broken. Meg looked upwards and smiled silently, everyone knew who did such things.

Meg made sure to try and not be noticed the rest of the day, and went to bed at the right time that night. Tomorrow night she'd see the Phantom again, as planned. After all, he had two requests to her last night. One was that she should return two days later with food for him. And the other was the kiss. Meg was barely able to sleep once she remembered it, and she wondered if he would give her another. Maybe if she thanked him for interrupting, when her mother had begun asking questions, he would grant her with another? Meg had not yet begun to think about what kisses could lead to.


	9. Part 9

**Blonde Angel**  
_Part 9_

Meg was there, as promised. She had to bring the basket with food back though, or else people would notice they were missing, the baskets. She had bread and cheese, a smoked sausage and wine with her once more. And she stood there on the bank with her lamp, just waiting for the Phantom to appear. It had become quite the obsession for her; she wanted to see the Phantom again, and she always wanted to know more about him. He never told her why he hid down here, when he could do so many amazing things. He was a true artist. And all alone… there he was, she saw the light from his boat, which flowed silently through the water and stopped at the bank.

"You returned. Come." The Phantom said, and Meg stepped into the boat and sat down. This was almost routine now, she'd tried it before and she knew the way. They arrived at the lair and he helped Meg out. The place was a mess once more, she thought to herself, and sat the basket down on the floor.

"How is the opera?" She asked him while he walked up to sit down by the organ. Meg followed him and stood by the side of it, looking at the notes.

"Hopefully it will be done soon. Isn't it December now?" Honestly he wasn't sure, when he spent his time down here, he did not see the sunlight and he slept when he felt like it. So if it was night or day, he didn't know. He assumed it wasn't night though, since Meg was here. She would not come at night when she slept.

"It is. It's Christmas soon, and New Years eve too." Meg said and smiled by thought. She felt more and more safe around him. And tonight she felt like talking… "We're having a party for New Years eve, like always. Mother is having a beautiful dress made for me." She explained, and he looked at her. Eric had known Meg all her life, or, he had watched her grow. Now she talked about dresses and a party, she was still so pure, and yet she kissed him.

"I am sure it will be quite the party." He replied to her, and thought about it. Maybe… he had an idea. The Phantom had never even been at such parties before, but maybe this year he should come. If he could finish his opera, he would. And he knew just what to wear. A small smile curled his lip, and Meg saw it. It was rare that he smiled like that.

"It will be a good party. And everyone's wearing masks… if you came, you wouldn't be alone." Meg smiled, and he watched her. She looked so sweet when she smiled. And now that she was here, he thought about the kiss again. He was aware that she'd never been kissed before, since he knew her and had watched her. He was the first to kiss her; just like she was the first to kiss him. Someday, he would kiss Christine. Someday, she would love him and they would kiss. But she wouldn't want a short kiss like the one he shared with Meg. He had seen other people kiss, and their kisses were so much more passionate. Eric barely knew how to kiss like that, since he had never actually done it before.

"I'm not alone. You are here. Meg, you want to help me, don't you?" He asked her, and Meg nodded slowly, not sure what he was talking about now. She had brought him food. Maybe he would want her help with the opera again. "I wish for you to kiss me again. But let it last longer this time." Meg had a surprised look on her face, but it's not like she didn't want to do it. She had thought about that kiss so much. So now she nodded and the Phantom stood again. They moved close, like last time, and leaned towards each other. Their lips met again. He wanted it to last longer, and they did that. Their lips touched longer than last time, and she felt his hand on her waist, holding her. Meg closed her eyes by the feeling of his lips and his hand on her waist. It felt really nice. As if her entire body tingled this time.

Eric had felt the same. But they eventually pulled back and her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at him and let out a small sigh. Meg wanted more of such kisses. It was wonderful to kiss, and the Phantom knew what he was doing; or, that's what she thought. He took a step back, looking at her, as if he was more surprised than anything else. Now he understood better why people kissed. And he saw how Meg's cheeks blushed, and he had heard her sigh. If he kissed Christine like that, she would feel the same. And she'd love him. He said nothing more to Meg now, but walked to his boat and indicated with his hand that she should come. Meg had forgotten all about the baskets with food, she came willingly and sat down. She hoped he'd liked the kiss, for she had certainly done that. But they did not speak as he sailed her back, and she left the boat.

"Do… do you want me to bring you food again?" Meg asked him, breaking the silence. The Phantom nodded.

"In two days, like last time." He said and Meg watched him sail away. He'd been so quiet after they kissed, but then, so had she. She had no idea what to say or do; she just knew that it felt so nice. Though when she walked up the stairs, she remembered what he said before the kiss. He wanted her to help him, and it was by a kiss. How did a kiss help him?


End file.
